Across Time
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: When sixteen year old Clary Fray gets sucked into the past by a well, she starts to have strange encounters on the other side of the well. When she has to work with a half demon, Jace, to collect the Jewel Shards, what will happen in their big journey? Based off the Manga and Anime of Inuyasha.


_500 years ago; feudal Japan_

"It's him: JACE!" a villager called out and pointed towards the blue sky. A figure darted through and crashed through the roof of the Priestess Emma's Temple. The blonde boy ran towards the pink jewel that sat encased on a holder. He snatched it and chuckled to himself. Then his ears twitched. Villagers were coming for him. He jumped up and looked around.

"This was too easy," he said and ran out of the village and darted by the Sacred Tree. But an arrow flew threw and hit him in his chest and thumped behind the tree. The arrow trapping him; he looked at the person who did this.

"E –Emma?" the blonde boy said. The priestess stumbled along the trail and to him.

"You betrayed me Jace," she said to him and he looked confused.

"What are you -," he never got to finish his sentence since he has been seized to a deep sleep. Till the arrow is pulled out, he will not wake up.

Emma fell to her knees and grabbed the Sacred Jewel in her hand.

"Sister Emma, sister Emma," the priestesses little sister called out.

"Imogen," Emma said to her sister.

"Emma are you going to be okay?" Imogen asked, indicating to her major injuries. She was losing too much blood. The priestess shook her head.

"I want you to burn the jewel with my body, Imogen. This jewel is causing too much trouble here and the people should not suffer from it. Take care of yourself," Emma said and then collapsed to the ground while her sister cried.

* * *

"_Clary, come downstairs, I need to talk to you, please," Clary's mother, Jocelyn, called. Clary ran down the stairs and into the living room to see her mother sitting on the couch with a seven year old Jonathan sleeping in the armchair._

"_What's up Mom," Clary asked her and saw that there was a worried look on her mother's face. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Everything's fine. Do you remember your grandfather Aloysius?" Clary nodded to her; Jocelyn continued, "Well, he and I have been talking lately and we've both agreed that we would be moving to Tokyo. He has found many jobs for me over there, since I have no luck here, with my art skills and he thinks it is time for you to meet him."_

_Clary was quiet. Her mother's words seeping into her slowly._

"_So we're just going to be living in Japan for the rest of our lives?" Clary asked her and Jocelyn nodded, "But what about school? I just got into an art program in school!"_

"_There will be opportunities in Tokyo for that. You're grandfather already filled out forms for you to go to school over there. We're leaving tomorrow night," she said. But Clary wasn't going down without a fight._

"_This isn't fair!"_

"_Life isn't fair, Clarissa. Start packing now," her mother said in a stern voice. Clary growled in frustration and ran back to her room and slammed her door shut. While doing so, woke up a drowsy Jonathan._

"_What happened, Mama?" he asked._

"_Clary's just upset that we're going to live with your grandfather. But never mind that, let's start packing," Jocelyn said to the boy and went upstairs._

* * *

_Present Day_

Clary looked at the big city she used to live in turn smaller and smaller as the plane flew further away from it. _Goodbye New York, Hello Tokyo._

She was still upset about leaving New York but she would have to get over it. It was hard for Clary to say goodbye to all her friends through phone and then not see them anymore.

"Are you okay Clary?" she turned and saw her brother looking at her with concern.

"I guess."

"Aren't you excited to go to Tokyo?" he asked her.

"I don't know; because of this my whole life is ruined," Clary looked away from her brother and looked through the window. _Why did this have to happen to me? I'm gonna be a total outcast at this new school. _She sighed and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The three walked down a sidewalk with their bags. They haven't said a word to each other since they had departed from the plane. They continued to walk and then Clary spotted a man. He had a thick stick to help him walk and was hunched over a bit.

"Well, it's about time you came here," the old man said and Clary couldn't help but scoff at him. Clary never met her grandfather face to face ever, she would sometimes talk to him over the phone but she never wondered what he would look like. In fact, there were no pictures of him at all.

"Sorry, Dad," Jocelyn said to him and put her stuff down to hug him. Clary watched them. This old man was her grandfather?

"You're Jonathan, correct?" Jonathan nodded to Grandpa Aloysius and hugged him. Then it was Clary's turn.

"Clarissa, how about you give your grandpa a hug, would ya'?" he directed and she smiled and gave a small laugh; she walked over to him and hugged him. He smelled of old spices, just like her dad smelled like.

"Come inside," the old man said to them and they all ascended the steps. _Why are there so many steps?_ Clary thought. She had to catch her breath when they reached the top. He led them through the place. The place had small shacks and huts made of wood that looked too old.

"Why are there so many other buildings?" Jonathan asked.

"This, young Jonathan, is actually a shrine. A really large one that our family looked after every generation," Aloysius explained. They passed a massive tree and in the middle of it looked like a scar. As if something was placed there to damage the tree. "This is the Sacred Tree," Aloysius answered Clary's unspoken question. Clary nodded, looked at the tree one last time, and ran over to where her family was.

They entered a house they were to live in and Clary looked around. It was decent enough. There were enough rooms for them to have on their own.

"Go and pick a room while we make dinner, okay," their mother said and they went upstairs to pick a room. Jonathan ran around the house and looked through the doors to find a bedroom that he liked while Clary chose a random one and closed the door. She looked around and saw that the walls were a light blue; there was a study desk where she could put her school stuff at, a closet, drawers, a large window, and a bed that had blankets the same color as the walls. She opened the window and let the air in; the wind brushing her red hair back.

_Great, I'm going to be the only red head at school,_ she thought sarcastically. _Why are you in a bad mood? Where's your optimism? Get a grip, you can do this. Don't make a big deal out of this move. You'll do great in school and make new friends. _She hoped the pep talk worked.

* * *

_The next day_

She had received her school uniform yesterday afternoon. She had to say it was a bit ridiculous but she tended to like the uniform. It was a white pull over long sleeved shirt with a green stripe on the square back collar, with a pleated green skirt, knee high socks, and brown penny loafers. It wasn't like her to wear this but she had to go with it.

"Bye Mom," she called out and left. Clary passed the Sacred Tree and paused to look at it. She felt a pulse go through her and she made a small noise. She shook her head and headed to school. It wasn't far so she walked. _I hope I fit in._

* * *

Clary had spent half of the day going to her new classes and not talking to anyone. That is till her last period. Three girls came up to her. Clary looked at the three girls suspiciously.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" a girl with short brown hair asked; Clary nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

"Well, I'm Yura," she said to Clary.

"Kathy," a girl with long black hair that was piled up into a messy bun, said.

"I'm True, what's your name?" the girl with locks of brown hair asked.

"Clary."

"Cool name, well, we'll see you tomorrow,"Yura said and they all left. Clary looked after them dumbfounded. _Did I just make new friends?_ Clary asked herself. She sighed and started to walk home.

School went okay for her; it was a Japanese school that spoke English, _Thank the Angel._

* * *

Once again, Clary walked up the stairs and then past the Sacred Tree; another pulse came and she just ignored it.

"Clary, you're home already?" it was her grandfather.

"Hey."

"I want to show you something," Aloysius said to Clary and went up the steps. Clary followed the old man and they ended up in his room. They sat on the ground; a fat Siamese cat sat comfortably next to Clary.

"Buyo," Clary addressed the cat.

"Clary, look at this," she looked at the object in his hand, "This is a Sacred Jewel or a replica of it. It has said that the jewel has been a very powerful thing that would attract demons to it. It has also said that it would grant wishes to whoever possesses it. But they never found the real one," Aloysius explained and Clary took the talisman in her hand; ignoring the rest of her grandfather's words.. She looked at it for a long time. Then an orange paw started to play with the fake jewel on the bottom of the talisman.

"Buyo," Clary complained to the cat and moved her arm away from his paw.

"Darn cat," she heard her grandfather say. _Why does he have to have a weird cat to live with?_

Clary looked up at the ceiling of her room. She was bored to death and didn't know what to do. She couldn't even go to sleep. _Just think of something boring. Like that science teacher at my old school._ Clary sighed and turned to her side. She closed her eyes and thought of her old school and her friends. _I wish I didn't move here._

* * *

Clary ate her breakfast in silence. That is until her brother came into the kitchen with Buyo's cat bowl.

"Clary, can you help me?" he asked his older sister.

"With what?"

"Buyo went into one of the smaller shrines and I can't get him out, plus it's creepy in there," he explained to her. _Ugh, little brothers._

"Fine, come on," Clary said to her little brother; he led her to where the cat was to be.

The shrine was old looking and was indeed creepy; but it didn't stop Clary from opening the door and look into it. "See there's nothing to be afraid of, Jonathan," she assured her brother but he looked hesitant to enter. She sighed and went down the small set of steps. She heard a purr and saw the cat. She picked it up and noticed that Buyo was near a well.

_Why's there a well here?_

She turned around and looked at her brother.

"I told you there's nothing to be scared of, so quit being a baby," she lectured him. Then she felt a swivel of air behind her and then a blast of cool air hit her from behind.

"Huh?" Clary said.

Then something transparent grabbed her and pulled her into the well.

"CLARY!" her brother's voice yelled.

She was no longer holding the cat and was turned around. She faced an ivory skinned woman with long black hair. Her tongue pointed like a snake.

"The Jewel; give me the Jewel!" the woman yelled at her and Clary also noticed the extra arms and the woman did not have legs but a tail with small extrusions coming out of the sides.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked, terrified. _What's going on?_

"Give it to me!" the woman screeched.

"I don't have it!" Clary yelled back and back handed the woman. A pink light emerged from her hand and sent the woman tumbling away from her. Clary finally landed on something firm. She noticed that she was in the well but when she looked up, she saw sky.

_Am I back in the well at the shrine?_

Clary climbed out and when she did, she gasped. She was not at the shrine anymore but in a woodland area: a forest. She looked around and heard something in the well. She let out a whimper and ran from the well. She tumbled through bushes and branches; she accidentally tripped and landed in a clearing. Clary looked up and her eyebrows went up.

In front of her was a… boy? A strange one to be in fact; Clary looked at the boy and scoffed at him. _This can't be real, could it?_ The boy looked about her age, maybe older; his hair looked golden, and was those _dog ears _on his head? He had on a red haori that fitted him and he looked to be sleeping. Her eyes went lower and saw that thick vines encircled him and the tree he was stuck to; an arrow protruding from his chest.

Clary gasped and climbed upon the vines and carefully made her way to him. She put her hand on the arrow and was about to pull it out till a voice called out behind her. "HEY! Don't do that!"

She turned and saw a group of men with weapons. Then an elderly woman came in front and Clary saw that she was wearing an eye patch on the left side of her eye; a small scar coming from the top.

"Who are ye and what are ye doing in Jace's forest?" she asked.

"Uhh," Clary didn't know what to say.

"Take her to the village," the woman said and left. The men came at her and dragged Clary with them.

"Hey, let me go!" she yelled as they left the boy behind.

* * *

She was tied up. _Is this necessary?_

The woman came back with a jar and then threw the contents at her. Clary coughed and scowled at the elderly woman.

"What was that for?" she asked the woman but the woman ignored her and grabbed her face. Then the woman gasped and let her go.

"Untie her," she ordered and the men did so.

"Come with me, child," the woman said and Clary followed her, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

* * *

It was midafternoon; Clary had explained to the elderly woman, who was named Imogen, what had happened with the well. Imogen had told Clary that she looked like her older sister but in a different way. She was a reincarnation of Emma.

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes, it has seemed that Emma must have reincarnated into ye after her passing fifty years ago," Imogen explained.

_This has to be a dream, right?_ Clary asked herself.

"Who was that boy that was stuck to a tree?" Clary asked out of curiosity. The old woman breathed in through her nose and sighed after.

"His name is Jace. Fifty years ago, he had terrorized the village for the Sacred Jewel, just like any other demon would do to make them more powerful. My sister had secured him to the tree with her arrow and had died right after so."

"Oh," Clary mustered out. A boy terrorizing a village, demons, Sacred Jewel; Clary could not believe what she was hearing._ This can't be real!_ Then, someone screamed outside. Clary and Imogen ran out of the hut and looked around.

"The Jewel, I need it!" It was the porcelain skinned woman.

Imogen gasped, "Mistress Centipede."

Mistress Centipede turned and looked around and Clary knew that she was looking for her.

"She's trying to find me. I have to get away from here," Clary said and started to run the other direction.

"Where are ye going, child?" the old woman yelled at her but Clary ignored the woman. Instead she turned back to the demon and yelled, "Hey, I'm over here!"

Mistress Centipede turned to look at Clary and hissed; she darted towards Clary and she ran as fast as she could. Clary could hear the demon close to her. _What did I just get myself into?_

Clary skidded down a hill and turned randomly and being a klutz she was, she tripped again and tumbled over roots and bushes and into a clearing. The same clearing that she had stumbled on earlier.

"So you're back; aren't you gonna finish me off Emma?" a voice said and Clary looked up. It was the boy. He looked down at her and held a smirk on his face. _Emma?_

"I know it's you, you didn't have to die your hair," he remarked and then his faced creased and he looked closer. It gave Clary a chance to set things straight with him.

"My name is not _Emma_. It's Clary. Cla-ry; got it?" she yelled at him. He looked taken back and looked away.

"You're right, you're not her. She was cute, a lot cuter," he murmured.

_Okay… how awkward._ Clary saw his ears twitch and he looked up; right at that moment Mistress Centipede came out of the undergrowth and darted towards her.

"CLARY!" Imogen yelled. Clary panicked and held up her hands to try to block the blow she was about to get but that same pink light lit up and blasted the demon away from her.

_Not again, what just happened._ Clary was so distracted that she didn't see the demon lurch at her again and wrap its tail around her ankle. Clary screamed when she was whipped up into the air and the demon latched its mouth onto the side of her abdomen. The pain was exhilarating to her and she gasped at it. The demon let go and she was falling but something came out of her. A small, pink sphere like object that illuminated faintly had come out of her. _That was inside of me?_

She whimpered when she fell on one of the thick vines and then collapsed on the ground. The Jewel fell in front of her and she looked at it.

"Quick, give me the Jewel," Jace said to her but then the demon grabbed Clary and pinned against the boy and wrapped its body around the tree. Clary's hands clutched at his haori and gasped for air. The demon's face came up and looked at the boy.

"I heard a half demon was after the Jewel but something bad had happened. It's you, isn't it?" Mistress Centipede asked. _A half demon?_

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly ass," Jace said. _What an ego._

Mistress Centipede laughed.

"You talk tough but are you?" Clary asked.

"Huh?" Jace looked confused.

"Can you do anything?" Clary said.

"Can you? With you pinned to that tree, you're helpless, you too, girly," Mistress Centipede smoothly said and found the Jewel. Her long tongue took the Jewel and she swallowed it. The demon illuminated a red hew and her dislocated arms started to attach back to her, her skin had shed off to expose something more frightening than she was before, and she had tightened her grip around them and the tree.

"It's crushing me," Clary gasped. Jace looked impassive as ever.

"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?"

"What?"

"Can you pull out this arrow or not?" he said in a snarky tone. She hesitated. If she could pull the arrow out, then what could this boy do; but if she didn't, she would be crushed to death.

"Nay, once you pull the arrow out of Jace, then he will be free to destroy us all!" Imogen yelled.

"Shut it you old hag! At least with me you have a chance or that thing's gonna eat you!" the boy yelled back. He looked down at her and said, "What about you? Do you wanna live or die?"

Clary whimpered but made her choice. Her hand reached up and curled around the arrow. She grunted at how stuck it was but then it came loose; she saw the boy smirk then she felt a pulse.

"I'll ya' what I can do," he said and then, in a flash, he had sliced the vines away. _Did he do that with his hands?_

Clary fell to the ground again and looked up.

Jace was in front of Mistress Centipede with a smirk upon his face.

"You nuisance!" the demon centipede yelled.

"Shut up," was all he said and swung his claws at it. Clary gasped at him. He managed to drag his claws through the length of the demon. Then he kept slicing up the demon like it was nothing to him, which it probably was. The centipede exploded to bits and Clary had to swallow down the bile that was rising up in her throat.

She looked over and saw a part move. "It's still moving!"

"Quick," Imogen said, "find the glowing flesh."

_Glowing flesh?_ She scanned her eyes around and did a double take on one. There it was, a pink hew that was shining from that particular part. She pointed to it and the old woman walked over and took the Jewel from the body. The flesh and muscle of the demon vanished into ashes and they were left with bones of the demon.

Imogen turned around and handed the Jewel to Clary.

"Ye shall keep the Jewel and protect it," she said. _Ye who resembled my dead sister,_ Imogen thought.

"But what was it doing in my body? Why would I have it?" Clary asked mostly to herself than the old woman.

Jace stepped on a fracture of bone and crushed it with his bare foot. "Exactly, why would a weak human like you have something that demons would kill to have? You better give it to me or I would have to kill you just for the heck of it."

_Wait, he isn't the hero? _ Clary was in disbelief. He laughed a dark laugh. Then he darted to Clary and she ran away. She accidentally tripped over a discarded bone and fell; luckily dodging an attack from him. Clary slid to a stop and got on her hands and knees. "You really tried to hit me," Clary said accusingly. The boy just scoffed at her, like she just asked the most idiotic question ever; well maybe she did.

The villagers tried to help but he just discarded their attacks with a sweep of an arm. "Come on girly, give me the Jewel!" he said and started to chase at her.

"What now Lady Imogen?" a villager asked.

"I never thought that there would be a time for this," she said and pulled out a purple beaded necklace with claws here and there. She started to pray and the beads darted off and reformed around Jace's neck. He was surprised at this and it distracted him. He tugged on it but it refused to break or come off of him. "What the heck are these?"

"Quick child, the word of subjugation," Imogen said. _Subjugation?_

"Like what?"

"It does not matter, your word will have to put his spirit down," Imogen said.

Clary ran in a random direction and fell with a rock slide. She collapsed to the ground but the Jewel had left her hand and bounced to a bridge.

"How can you beat me when you can't even sit up!?" Jace called out. _Wait, sit… _She looked at his claws and his dog ears. _A word to put his spirit down?_

"Uh, sit, boy!" she called out. The beads illuminated and then he face planted into the wood of the bridge. She called out the word 'sit' over and over again. He kept smacking back onto the bridge over and over again; all while the villagers watched. She walked towards the Jewel in hesitation while he tried to pull off the beads.

"I'm sorry Jace, but the beads will not come off… ever," Imogen said with amusement.

"Shut up, I would come up there and finish you off but you already look half dead," he yelled.

"Clary, the word."

Clary smiled and said, "Sit."

He face planted into the bridge and broke through the bottom; he splashed into the water and the stream carried him down the river. Clary walked over and picked up the Jewel.

_Please tell me that this was all a dream._

* * *

**HELLO! So new story... this has been on my mind lately. So basically this is bases on Inyasha which is an anime show and a manga so go watch it because it is fantastic! Really long right... I'll be putting some of my favorite episodes as stories or fanfic here and yeah. Updating my other stories maybe this Saturday, Friday? I don't know. But Thank you for reading!**


End file.
